Report 417
Report #417 Skillset: Aeonics Skill: Timewarp Org: Institute Status: Completed Jul 2010 Furies' Decision: Solution 2 Problem: Currently, the effect of the timewarp affliction is entirely negligible. Tested on myself, the difference between balance consumption in timewarping myself at not timewarped and massively timewarped is 113ms. Just over a tenth of a second. Considering that temporaryinsanity is supposed to be the Paradigmatics equivalent to this, and it's worlds apart in terms of strength, I'm assuming that the negligibility of effect with timewarp was unintended 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Increase the balance/eq malus to an appropriate level that makes it useful in its own right. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make timewarp lengthen the time it takes quicksilver to activate instead of a balance/eq malus. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Make timewarp increase the length of time it takes commands to fire when under aeon, instead of eq/bal malus. Player Comments: ---on 7/10 @ 06:56 writes: I'll support solution 2 because in comparison to Paradigmatics' temporary insanity, timewarps don't meld as well in terms of conjunction between the abilities and the affliction. As temporary insanity levels rise, command failure rate rises too - a dandy thing when it stacks with BadLuck or stupidity alone. Timewarps, on the other hand, currently give a negligible level of a balance/equilibrium malus - an effect which doesn't help the aeon-heavy theme of the Aeonics ability. Making timewarps instead impact the time when one sips quicksilver and the defense going active would help with aeon instead. There's also that idea of making it so that the more timewarped someone is, the longer will it make aeon's 'lag' between command and action go through, but I suppose folk wouldn't like that as much as the 2nd solution. ---on 7/10 @ 10:50 writes: Solution 2. It'd probably work better with Aeonics than a bit of extra bal/eq malus. ---on 7/12 @ 05:29 writes: Can we have some more numbers to compare with? I'm not against solution 2 as it would meld better with the theme, but how does the balance/eq malus compare against other skills that give balance/eq penalties? And what do you mean by "worlds apart" with temporaryinsanity? At massive insanity, my overall insanity level is still only neurotic, where 1 command in 20 failed. Depending on what you tested the balance adjustment on, the effect may not be that much different. ---on 7/12 @ 13:21 writes: Assuming the malus works percentage based (and not a flat rate), it looks like it comes out to a 3% balance increase at massively timewarped. Whether it's down to synergy of effect (BadLuck/stupidity/Jinx) or the effect itself (command failure), as opposed to the magnitude of the effect, temporaryinsanity is still far, far more difficult to deal with than timewarp. Also adding the solution #3 Viynain mentioned, since it can't hurt. ---on 7/13 @ 03:18 writes: Solution 2 sounds fine to me too. The additional lag time on commands in aeon mentioned in solution 3 is not needed, especially when you consider that we also have AeonField. ---on 7/13 @ 04:02 writes: What I mean is that an increase in lag time between commands would be overpowered in conjunction with passive aeon + active aeon. ---on 7/15 @ 13:52 writes: I think the language used in your problem is a tad overdramatic. At maxiumum temporary insanity, the command failure is equivalent to the point where you just barely start to lose commands to insanity. I have no problem with solution 2, but the magnitude should be fairly small as it seems timewarp/tempinsanity aren't supposed to be powerful on their own. ---on 7/15 @ 23:55 writes: I am curious what the "world's apart" means myself, temp insanity by itself is easily ignored, as it should be. Timewarp by itself should be the same, neither of them are meant to be overpowering just by themselves and I have yet to see temp insanity be overpowering on its own ---on 7/19 @ 02:09 writes: ---on 7/19 @ 02:10 writes: His wording of the problem is wrong and he did not research well what he was discussing. Still, solution 2 does not in anyway require him to have done full research on Temp Insanity, since solution 2 can easily stand on its own by making a simple statement of how it is more inline with how aeonics works, than the present effect of TimeWarp. So I support solution 2 because it makes sense, not because of what of the comparisons made between Temp Insanity and TimeWarp.